


Are you free Tonight?

by celestialcass



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Drinking, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, M/M, Off-screen Relationship(s), Pining Keith (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), klance, pidge meddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialcass/pseuds/celestialcass
Summary: Pidge has had enough of Lance and Keith dancing around each other-it's time for action.In which Pidge tricks the boys into a drunken date.





	

Pidge is sick of Lance's and Keith's _bullshit_. Specifically, their budding romance bullshit.

Ever since they'd laid eyes on each other, they had hovered around one another like awkward feuding satellites of gay.

Their shenanigans were getting to be too much to handle, fighting over petty things and always placing blame on each other for anything that goes wrong. 'This legitimately harms teamwork', Pidge had noted, when Keith leapt into battle without consulting anyone and Lance showboated around, both putting Voltron in danger.

They would argue and bicker like a married couple all day, and when you pressed them for information, they would tell two different but similar stories. 

Lance would claim Keith was his nemesis and that he was always trying to one-up him, but if you caught him at a calm moment he would say some surprisingly touching sentimental crap about how Keith was 'a badass' and a 'hothead with a heart of gold'. With the amount of obsessing Lance did over Keith, Hunk and Pidge regularly shared knowing looks during his rants. Pidge had even caught him blushing at a Keith compliment before, so his feelings were no mystery.

Keith was perpetually in a state of confusion about Lance, but he always said how "Lance started this whole feud" and how he "just wanted to be teammates without any strife". Keith was flustered by Lance's attention whenever he was the recipient, and being the recipient of many angry rants about Lance's stupid perfect face made it pretty clear to Pidge how he felt. 

She just wanted them to stop fighting and get together, already. They'd been in space for _months_ and these two idiots hadn't realized each other's feelings yet. 

There seemed only one thing to do, in Pidge's eyes. 

She only had to wait for an opening, then basically shove them together. 

One day after a particularly hard battle, Pidge watched through tired eyes as the boys split into two groups: Hunk and Shiro heading for some food goo, and Lance and Keith heading for the Castleship's showers.

As they walked away, she bounced ideas around in her head- How could she get them to put aside this petty rivalry and finally admit their feelings?

Pidge shook her head and walked to her room, taking off her helmet and analyzing this problem further. 

Maybe the answer was to get them drunk? But there was no alcohol on the Castleship. 

Maybe if she could get them to go on a date? But where would they go? They're already in the vast void of space, and the Castleship only has a few places two can be alone with any assurance of privacy.

Pidge sighed as she crossed the threshold of her room, and she took her armor off so she could comfortably work. It was getting pretty late, after all, and-

Allura's voice boomed through the speakers.

"Paladins, please meet me in the main hall!"

Pidge swore under her breath and pulled on a shirt before leaving the way she'd just entered.

She was just behind Hunk and Shiro as they arrived, carrying bowls of food goo and chatting amicably. 

"Allura, what's this about?" She questioned.

"We've been invited to a small banquet by the Trekorians, of Planet Trekka. Of course you'll remember this as the planet we've just rescued from that terrible Robeast!" 

Pidge nodded, and turned at a wet sliding sound against the floors. 

Lance and Keith came in, Lance losing his footing periodically because of the dripping water from their hair. Apparently they'd managed to get into the showers before Allura had called everyone here.

Allura's eyebrow twitched upward at the sight, but she made no comment. "I will provide you all dress clothes for the Banquet, but we're expected in just a few minutes so let's get going!" She swept out of the hall quickly and they followed her to chambers they hadn't seen yet. 

The chamber was long and full to the brim with outfits. Coran immediately dove in and began rifling through cloth and fabric, after a few awkward minutes pulling out color-coded outfits for all. 

Allura pulled Pidge into her personal closet and outfitted her in a stylish pale mint green dress, falling to her knees in the front and all the way to her ankles in the back. It wasn't a style she normally liked, but it was the only green thing Allura owned, and one of the only things that would remotely fit the much more petite Pidge. She put on some golden sandals with small heels to complete the look. 

Allura slipped on a shimmering light pink gown with long sleeves and a fabric like the ocean. She looked like a goddess, as per the usual. Forgoing the jewelry Pidge had expected, Allura strapped a knife to the inside of her thigh and let the fabric cover her concealed weapon. When Pidge's amused gaze caught her own, Allura merely shrugged and said "You never know,"

They returned to see the boys in full formalwear. 

They all had beautifully tight black suits with color-coded ties and a little quirk to each outfit. Shiro's sleeves were pushed up and his suit untucked, Hunk left his jacket on the floor and went with just the white dress shirt, Lance unbuttoned the top four buttons and had the tie hanging quite loose, and Keith's jacket was- Pidge started giggling.

Of course Keith's jacket was a crop top. Of course.

He worked it, of course, but still. She dissolved into chuckles and Allura elbowed her to present herself well. She straightened up and grinned at the boys. Shiro smiles gently. "Ladies, you look lovely."

"Ever the gentleman, I see." Allura smoothly replies, and Shiro's cheeks glow.

Lance wolf-whistles at them and Pidge's brows furrow and she glances to Keith, who thankfully doesn't seem to take it seriously. 

Pidge rolls her eyes at Lance and Allura comes forward to usher them all to the Castleship's exit, as "The Trekorians are expecting us!"

~

The Ball is magnificent, of course. 

The grand hall is a shiny rose gold and has beautiful architecture, though Pidge cannot figure out how the ceiling is held up with only one pillar at the very back of the hall. The dancefloor is full of odd-looking creatures, mostly the grey-scaled and tall Trekorians, and the Banquet is set up to one side.

The late hour provides considerable ambiance, which only contributes to Pidge's master plan: Get Lance and Keith together. 

None of the Paladins head for the formal seating of the Banquet, instead opting for the party area.

Hunk tries every strange Alien food he can get his hands on, and gives tips to the chefs about their cooking of what Pidge can only guess is a strange bright green Foie Gras.

Shiro immediately takes Allura's hand and leads her to the dancefloor for the most elegant dancing Pidge has seen in space.

Keith and Lance orbit each other uncertainly, without even seeming to realize they're doing it.

Pidge watches this unfold from a few yards away, sipping from a silver flute of something she hopes isn't too alcoholic for her. She gets approached by a few tall grey Trekorians to dance, but she has a focus for the night and declines them.

A Trekorian is yammering away at her about the amazing achievements of their planet in engineering, which is kind of interesting to their credit, when the idea hits her. 

"Sorry, i've got to go." She excuses herself and grabs a few silver flutes, those which she now knows are WAY too alcoholic for her.

She approaches the two awkward boys and nudges them with the glasses. "Hey guys!"

Lance turns with an easy smile. "Pidge! Enjoying the party?" 

She nods and turns to Keith, who accepts the glass with no hesitance. He nods at her and mumbles something about the number of people here. 

"Well, if you're not doing anything.." She says, as she watches the boys drain their glasses.

The effects of the space alcohol are almost immediate on them.

Keith loosens his tie slowly, eyes going hazy, and Lance lets out a chuckle and flexes his fingers a bit, dropping the glass on a floating tray and stretching with a big grin on his face. Keith nearly loses his balance and Lance holds his arm to steady him- after a few seconds they settle into a comfortable position, a lot closer than they were before.

"So, Lance."

"Pidgerrito!" Lance says, a lighthearted tinge to his voice.

"Yes, yes. Are you doing anything Tonight? Specifically, say, now?"

"I'm free right now, yep." Lance's grin doesn't fade as he wobbles a little with Keith at his side.

"Ah, great. Keith?"

"Mm, nope." He's practically leaning on Lance for balance now.

"Great! There's a pretty cool balcony over there that has stairs to a garden that no one's taking advantage of. It's very romantic."

Confused faces stare at her.

"Enjoy your date!" Pidge steps past them and pushes them towards the balcony in question.

"Did she just-"

"Wh-"

Pidge strides away, confident she's just orchestrated a clumsy, drunk date between her teammates.

~

Pidge immediately regrets her decision when she can _HEAR_ them through the thin walls between their rooms all night. 


End file.
